Addicted
by DuckaKellBell
Summary: Meredith meets her 'God'. She has been watching him for years now, and she makes her move to be with him. But what Meredith is not aware of is that her God is a disaster in disguise. What happens when you end up in a relationship over her head? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a fan fic that I started a long time ago. It was origanally a Kelly Clarkson one, but I changed the names so it's a Grey's one. I really love it. It gets a lot better, I promise. It will be a MerDer one, but a lot happens before than. I can't say too much so I give anything away, but it does end up more happy, well for a few chapters anyways. I'm up to like chapter 46 right now.

**Title: "**Addicted"

**Summary:** Meredith meets her 'God'. He is perfect. She has been watching him for years now, and she makes her move to be with him. It works! But what Meredith is not aware of is that her God is a disaster in disguise. What happens when you end up in a relationship over your head?

**Notes** Mere is in high school and George and Izzie are her older siblings. (It goes George, Izzie then Mere.) Ellis is a good mother in this story.

Okay, so that's about it. Just read it and leave me your comments. Just trust me, it does get better! It just starts off a little slow, IMO. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of our junior year in high school. My God was a senior this year, meaning soon he wasn't going to be going to our high school anymore. I had to meet him. I had to become his girlfriend! I spent too many years drooling over him. This was my year to get to know him!

I aimlessly walked over to this tall, black haired guy who was my God. I loved him so much, but yet I knew nothing about him. Not even his name. But this day, I would change that! I didn't care what anyone thought, I just wanted to be with him everyday. I wanted to wake up to his beautiful smile every day. This was the year I was tired of always dreaming about being with my God, this was the year I wanted to make my dreams come true.

"Hi." I tapped the back of his shoulder. He was taller than I thought. I had to look up to see his face. But when he turned around and smiled at me, I melted.

"Hi? Do I know you?" He was so confused as to why I would be talking to him.

I couldn't do anything, I stood there like an idiot. Here was my only chance to be with my God, and I was just staring off into space. He just memorized me. The way the sun beat down on his head, the way his smile could just brighten up my day. _Say something, Meredith! Don't blow it! _"Umm, no. well you might. Umm, well, you might have seen me in the halls." I gave him a cheesy smile.

"Right, yea, now I remember you!" He said sarcastically and turned back around to talk to his preppy friends, probably about me. I just started to cry and cry and cry. I couldn't stop it, although I knew pretty much now the whole school was staring at me. I felt like such a loser, but I only had one chance to be with him, and I blew it. Cristina, my best friend since forever, noticed I was crying and started to come over...but my God turned back around to talk to me before Cristina could reach me. My heart stopped.

"Why are you crying?" This guy was just getting annoyed now.

I stopped crying when he turned back around to talk to me. Good! This is my chance. I am just going to tell him how I feel, I hope it works! "Hi, I'm Meredith (I stuck out my hand like an idiot. He looked at me like I was nuts. I just brought my hand back down.) I am a junior, and well, _God, Meredith, just spit it out! _I have had the biggest crush on you since forever. Will you go out with me? No, I mean can we-"

Before I could say anymore he bent down and kissed me on the lips! I was speechless, I couldn't believe my plan worked!

"Hi, I'm Mark...and yes."

At that moment, I was so excited, my friends were excited for me when I told them about Mark. Even my mother was excited. But how was I to know that this day would change me- forever?

* * *

I'll put up chapter two in a little bit. Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you!

Darci


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been a week since Mark and I started going out. We were falling madly in love! He was so funny and sweet. And I can't forget hot. He was like this angel sent from Heaven, he was just perfect! I loved everything about him.

Anyways, I can still remember our first date. It was so magical. Alright, so it was just to the movies, but let's be honest, who goes to the movies to actually watch a movie? I can't even tell you what movie we saw. But I can tell you that he was one good kisser.

As I was falling more in love with Mark, I seemed to forget about everything else around me. My best friend Cristina and I hardly saw each other any more, only at school. The weekends and after school was my Mark time. We were always together. Always. That tended to become a problem, though. A big one, actually.

"Hey Mere, it's 5 o'clock, you were suppose to come home RIGHT after school today!" My mother would always hound me. At least I wasn't like my brother and come home from school at like seven. But when ever I'd bring that up mom would just say "Well, that's cause he's in sports! Sports is different than going out on dates!" And when ever I would ask her why she'd go into her mother lecture mode and start yelling at me. Although I have to be honest, about the only thing I got out of those speeches was "Go to your room!" I liked it when mom told me to go there. It was a place where I didn't have to listen to mom, or to my brother and sister always fighting. Plus, I got to call Mark. Well, at least until mom would come upstairs and hear me talking to someone. She bought the whole story that I'm talking to our dog until mom realized we don't have a dog! Got to love how stupid parents are, right? Do you want to know the sad part? It took mom like two months to figure out we don't have a dog. So meet Bob. I created him. He was my 'imaginary friend'. Yea, I told mom I had one of those too, but she didn't buy that one for as long. You should have seen her face the night she came into my room to talk to me, when she sat down on my bed I yelled "Don't sit there mom, that's where Bob is!" She jumped so high, cause she didn't want to sit on him. But once she noticed me on the floor having a fit of laughter, she realized there was no Bob. That was the end of my 'imaginary friend' days.

My family had always been a bit, um, how can I put it nicely? A bit off the wall. My parents were always fighting, but they swore up and down that they still loved each other as much as the first day they met. Yeah right. Then my brother, George who was a senior, he was like the biggest sport jock you would ever meet. Then my younger sister, Izzie, who was in the 8th grade, was the biggest nerd you'd ever meet. And me? I was neither. I liked to call myself the 'middle class'. I wasn't into sports, but I also wasn't no nerd. I was me. You can probably tell that my brother and sister had a lot to fight about. They would fight about anything and everything. I would usually just sit back and watch how dumb they were. My favorite arguments would have to be the whole 'I'm cooler than you!'. There was my big mucho brother on one side, and my scrawny little sister on the other yelling back and forth "I'm cooler!", "No, you, you little retard, I'm the cooler one!" George would always have to throw in the retard. Like it made him the bigger person or something.

So, that was my family life, as for my school life, it wasn't much different. I didn't really have a group, like I wasn't the prep, or the nerd, or the jock, I just had my own group of friends. There was Cristina, Addison, Callie, and Alex. They may not have been popular or anything, but they were my friends and that was why I loved them so much. Before I started going out with Mark, they would come over every Friday for pizza and a movie night. It may not have been the most exciting thing, but it was something to do, and it was fun for us. We didn't need drugs or alcohol, or even a club to have fun. Nope, we just made our own fun. Pillow fights, staying up all night, gossiping. Oh yea, we did it all. My parents also loved pizza and a movie night. I think they sometimes looked more forward to it than me. I could never figure out why. But then again, what kid can actually figure out their parents? They work in very weird ways.

But once Mark and I started going out, I didn't have time for pizza and a movie night anymore. They were always at my house though and my friends still showed, and my parents would still buy the pizza and rent a movie- without me! I swear it took them like four weeks before they even noticed I wasn't there. Again, you gotta love how stupid your parents are. I liked it better when they didn't notice I wasn't there, though. Mark and I were free to do anything that we wanted, and we could stay out as long as we wanted. Which was usually all night. But after we did that for about four weeks, I couldn't stay out all night anymore. That was the first time I noticed 'it' in Mark...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Meredith? Are you still with us? Meredith?" usually by 5 minutes or so of this, I would get a book dropped on my desk. "Good, now that you have joined earth again (That's usually when my classmates will burst into laughter.) I am sure you will love to answer my question." Teachers loved to do that to me, put me on the spot like that. So, I daydreamed a lot, is that a crime now? My English teacher was the worst with that. She was soo boring, there was a rumor going around school that since there was a teacher shortage, they needed to wake the dead, and Mrs. Green was one. Ok, so that is very far fetched, but it was the only thing we students could think of why she's so boring. And old. She looks about 25...B.C.! No joke.

So, anyways, when Mrs. Green would put me on the spot, or anyone on the spot, we would just have to hold our stomachs and claim we are about to puke, and run out. She wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch, her elevator didn't reach the top. You could claim that you were sick everyday, and she would never question it or think it's weird. But with most teachers, they would have you dead and buried. Yea, it was like if got sick, the teachers would get all worried (or pretend they were worried) and be like "I hope they aren't dying." So, needless to say, teachers are just as weird as parents.

Oh yea, I can't forget homework. Wasn't that always the biggest joy? I don't know which was worse, the fighting that mom and I did, or actually doing it. I think actually doing the homework was worse, actually. But then I got smart. See, instead of actually doing my homework, I would write a letter to Mark. But after a while, when mom asked me to go do my homework and I would just say "ok" and go up to my room, she caught on fast. For like a week or so she didn't think anything of it, she just thought I was more into school or something (yea, that's likely) but after a while she figured I HAD to be up to something because "I never like to do homework, and that won't just change in a girl." Mothers make me sick at times. Yea, so do you know what mom decided to do? After that whole thing went on for about a month, my mother would come in my room and WATCH me do my homework! Can you believe that? It's like thanks for totally trusting your kid, mom. She trusted Izzie doing her homework because she did good in school. But I know for a fact she didn't do her homework every night. Ok, so it was one night Izzie didn't do her homework. She's a nerd, what can I say? Me? I am what I like to call normal! But of course to parents, Izzie would appear as the normal one. Yea, like I am pretty darn sure the most of kids likes to do homework? But do you know the sickest part? I swear, the teachers got some kind of JOY of assigning homework. Then they would punish the 'not so perfect' kids who would slip up and not do their homework every now and again. And by punish I mean we got zero's. Big fat 0's. Oh yea, I am talking from experience. I used to be known as the '0 Queen' I got so many! Actually, that's kind of sad, ain't it? Well, I was proud of myself at the time. Until George 'accidentally' slipped up and called me that in front of my parents. They asked me so many questions, I thought I was on a game show, or something. So, yea, I got grounded for a week cause of that. I couldn't talk to Mark. That was my punishment. Why didn't they just kill me to get it over with?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Why do boyfriends always think they 'have' to control their girlfriends? It's like once we say yes, we will date them, and we become an object. Just another thing in their life to control. That's how Mark was to me. He was my 'controller'. Like when my parents first noticed I wasn't at the pizza and a movie night they told me I CAN'T go out with Mark on Fridays. I have to come. So I casually brought that up with Mark. He thought it was another man. Can you believe that? He got all defensive and just started to yell at me. I was scared. That was the first time I saw 'it' in Mark. I didn't like it. He would always ask me "But don't you love me anymore, Mere?". Like just because I can't spend every waking moment with him doesn't mean I don't love him anymore.

I was trapped. If I didn't show up to the pizza and a movie night my parents would ground me, if I didn't show up to go out on a date with Mark, he would just flip on me. I didn't know what to do. I had no one to turn to. My friends would pretend they cared, but they didn't really. Not even Cristina. Before Mark came along Cristina and I could talk about anything, or nothing and have the time of our lives. But after Mark came along, everyone treated me differently. I didn't know why. I didn't change. I was still the same old Meredith who they all grew up with.

So, here I was, 16 years old and my life was already starting to fall apart. My friends abandoned me, my parents just yelled at me, Mark controlled me, and the homework just kept pilling up, even my brother and sister weren't the same towards me. It's not like I grew an extra head. I guess when you are outgoing all your life, and you later become more to your self it's the same as growing an extra head, though.

One night I was in my room, on my bed doing 'homework'. George, my jock older brother decided to check on me and I was crying. I think he only did it for some praise from mom and dad. He was like that, you know? But it was someone to talk to. It wasn't much, but it was better than keeping it in. So I was spilling my guts to my 17 year old brother who would have rathered been at the dentist then to listen to me. But I couldn't stop. All this crap that I've been through, how I felt for the last month or so, all this stuff just kept pouring out of my mouth. Luckily no one else heard me in there crying my eyes out like a baby. It was kind of embarrassing. But I just needed to talk, and I felt a little better after that night, not a lot, but some.


End file.
